Melissa McKay
Were you also looking for Melissa the AI? First Lieutenant Melissa McKay was a Company Grade officer in the UNSC Marine Corps. She was the Executive Officer of the 22nd Shock Battalion, under command of Major Antonio Silva.Halo: The Flood, page 58 She was stationed on the then, newly refit during the Battle of Installation 04.Halo: The Flood, page 33 Physical Appearance and Description Appearance Lieutenant McKay is described as having her hair worn short on the sides and flat on the top, as per Marine Corps regulations (so the tattoos on her scalp could be seen), accompanied by a slightly flattened nose, full lips, and green eyes. Commands In addition to being the Battalion's Executive Officer, she personally commanded a company of some 130 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers aboard the Autumn.Halo: The Flood, page 58 Her platoon Commanders were Second Lieutenants Dalu and Oros. However, Dalu was later reassigned as the Company Supply Officer and his billet was taken by Master Sergeant Lister. Biography Retreating from Reach When the vessel fled the Battle of Reach, she was wounded in action by Covenant Naval Infantry boarding parties.Halo: The Flood, page 33 Nonetheless, she made the jump from the Pillar of Autumn to the surface of Installation 04 aboard a Human Entry Vehicle.Halo: The Flood, page 36 Landing on Installation 04 She was third in command of the survivors of the Autumn, under Captain Jacob Keyes and Major Antonio Silva, and helped secure the Pillar of Autumn's crash site.Halo: The Flood, page 62 After leading the attack to capture the mesa that would become Alpha Base, she met Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 for the first time.Halo: The Flood, page 90 Though Major Silva was very antagonistic toward the Chief, McKay was one of the few Shock Troopers to actually look up to the Chief. She figured that it was a matter that Major Silva, and men in general, would not understand. She also felt pain and sorrow for the way he looked out of his armor. By order of Silva, she led a convoy of Warthogs and Scorpions from the crash site of the Autumn. On the way back to the base, they encountered resistance from Covenant forces under Field Master Noga 'Putumee. Nevertheless, she managed to ferry a large number of supplies from the ship to the base. Assault on Alpha Base The next day she, along with other ODST's, saw and took prisoner the "wounded" Grunt Yayap; little did she know that Yayap would trigger an attack later on. Later she was at Alpha Base when Spec Ops Officer Zuka 'Zamamee and other Elites attempted to infiltrate the base to find the veteran SPARTAN. She then organized several rifle squads to help fend the attack off from Alpha Base. After the attack, she took the remains of Charlie 217, the D77-TC Pelican Dropship used by the Sangheili to infiltrate, and set them up as though the ship had crashed so that the Covenant would come and the Humans could ambush them. The Covenant came, but then plan went wrong when the Flood attacked them. Lieutenant McKay was horrified at the first sight of the Flood. Nevertheless, she managed to capture one Combat Form alive, the form of the former PFC Wallace A. Jenkins. She, along with Silva, interrogated him and compiled the first tactical information on the Flood. Later, using Jenkins' information, she helped to prevent an attack on the base by the Flood long enough to evacuate it. Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation She then assisted in the attack on the Covenant-held Truth and Reconciliation, having guards drag Private Jenkins along for the ride. After the vessel's capture, McKay realized that Silva was planning on taking the vessel directly to Earth so that he could become a hero. She realized that this was not only in violation of the Cole Protocol, but that if a single Flood Form made it to Earth, all of humanity could fall to the Flood. Most of the vessel had not yet been sterilized from the Flood when Silva ordered it to take off. Death McKay destroyed the Truth and Reconciliation by priming a grenade and setting it off, killing her and numerous others instantly, including the infected Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins, severing the cruiser's fiber-optics connection to the reactors bridge to keep the Flood from escaping the Halo. Her actions killed not only her, but also cost other Marine and Naval personnel their lives, though she stopped the Flood from potentially killing millions, if not billions, of sentient lifeforms throughout the Milky Way galaxy.Halo: The Flood, page 332 Trivia *She had a tattoo of a skull and the letters ODST on her bicep but it was damaged during the skirmish on the Pillar of Autumn.Halo: The Flood, page 34 *She possibly had a crush on John 117. (pg236) Sources Category:UNSC Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Characters